The Favor
by Xiu Ming
Summary: Friday finally arrives and Pan comes face to face with Trunks. His behavior at dinner forces Pan to take some action.
1. One of those Mornings

*Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are not my property. Akira Toriyama created them, not me.   
  


Summary: Just your average morning until a familiar face visits Pan asking for a favor...   
  
  
**

The Favor

**   
  
  


Chapter 1: One of those Mornings   
  


It was going to be one of those days, I could just tell. That feeling you get when sunlight begins to flood in through your bedroom window, slowly drawing you out of the comforting embrace of sweet slumber. After a ten minute long struggle, consciousness managed to best me, thus I finally admitted defeat and woke up.   


Everything was just as I left it the night before, wrinkled clothes piled on my chair and an empty bottle of wine on my dresser table. It had been an uneventful evening, not unlike many before it. I had gone out, had some measure of fun, came back to a drink and found my bed. I glanced around once and sighed as I contemplated the coming day's events. There wasn't much planned and I decided, despite this nagging feeling of impending doom, that come what may, I would deal with the day on the fly much like I had always done before.   


After subjecting my feet to rummage through the junk under my bed, I managed to find those elusive fuzzy slippers that would protect my toes from the hard, cold floor. Sure, I could have levitated to the bathroom, but I was feeling particularly lazy this morning. Too much effort too soon could lead to disaster later, I mused.   


Automatically reaching for my toothbrush, I glanced sidelong at the vanity mirror. I looked a tad haggard; I hadn't been sleeping well of late and personally, I blamed it on the weather. As I brushed my pearly whites clean, I took an even more detailed look at myself. My hair was disheveled, and thanks to a recent haircut it managed to resemble Grandpa's unique coif.   


Oh Grandpa. It's been years since you left, but just thinking about you brings back that little ache that never seems to disappear no matter how much time passes. I'm long past tears and merely sigh wistfully before I spit out and rinse. Grinning widely as he used to do, I inspected my teeth and nodded at a job well done.   


Indulging myself, I floated back to my bedroom and I pondered a most important question; what did I want to wear? I furrowed my brow as I scanned the options, and chose a simple tank top and shorts, it'd be a nice break to train today.   


I admired myself in the mirror. Despite sporadic training due to work, I managed to keep in shape. Saiyans don't get flabby, but of course most Saiyans train or fight each day instead of manning a nine to five desk job.   


I stepped into the yard behind my modest house, confident that the neighbors wouldn't see me through the dense foliage of the trees that separate our properties. I stretched out carefully and began my training forms. I lost myself in the movements, each kick and punch as natural as a bird flying, but then of course, I fly too. Spinning around, I landed in a defensive stance, anticipating the attack of an invisible foe. I leapt into the air and dropped my elbow on this nonexistent enemy, continuing to shadow box for a half hour or so. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from my brow, I noticed a knock at my front door. I must have been oblivious to the sound during my furious attack at the air.   


I meandered through the side gate and caught a glimpse of my would-be visitor. I was rather surprised to see Bulma staring impatiently at my door, tapping her foot tensely.   


"Bulma? What brings you to my humble home?" Honestly, the curiosity was killing me. I hadn't seen the woman in several years, despite her being a long-time family friend.   


"Is that you Pan? You look so different with your hair like that." She paused a moment to study me.   


Feeling uncomfortable under her dissecting gaze, I coughed lightly. "Do you want to come in?" I led her inside to the living room and offered her a seat on my cushy sofa. Being a gracious hostess I asked, "Would you like something to drink?"   


"No thank you Pan. This really isn't a social visit, I need to ask you a favor."   


I peered quizzically at her, what in the world would one of the richest women in the world need from little old me?   


Sensing my puzzlement, she explained the nature of the favor. "I wanted to know if you'd be willing to go out with my son."   


I choked and spit out the water I was sipping on, spraying my coffee table. From the look in Bulma's eyes, she had expected my reaction. I most definitely didn't expect her words. Taking a moment to clean up the water I looked up at the older woman. Was she serious???   


"Look Pan, I know it seems like an odd request, but let me explain the situation. As you know, Trunks is one of the most eligible bachelors around and he's had his share of women. But most of them tend to be vacuous or moneygrubbers and it's left him a bit sour. He's been cynical of all his recent dates and he's even been starting arguments with them at company functions. His behavior has been damaging the image of Capsule Corp. While I do need to think of the company's best interests, he is also my son. I would like him to be able to last at least one business dinner without his date leaving in tears or him resembling his father when he hasn't been able to train. And that's where you come in."   


"I know you two were close, especially after… " She paused, examining my reaction. I merely nodded. It was all right. "After Goku left. I know he wouldn't accuse you of being after his money nor being too dumb to understand the stresses of his life. For the sake of my company and my son, would you be willing to go to a few functions with him?" Bulma gazed at me, pleading silently with her eyes.   


I knew I was going to regret this. But I couldn't let this woman suffer. It couldn't be that bad could it? It's just a few evenings… Sighing in my resignation, I smiled weakly at Bulma and nodded. "Yes, I'll do it."   


Her blue eyes lit up and she hugged me fiercely. "Thank you so much Pan! You don't know how much I appreciate this." She began to head for a door, before turning around. She must have forgotten to tell me something. "Oh, there's a corporate dinner this Friday. You can stop by Capsule Corp. at seven; the limo will take you over. Don't be late and dress nicely!"   


She waved good-bye and drove off, leaving me shaking my head.   


What did I get myself into?   
  



	2. Sunday

*Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are not my property. Akira Toriyama created them, not me.   
  
  


Summary: Pan receives some more troubling news about Trunks...   
  
  


Chapter 2: Sunday 

  
  


Taking what little solace I could from a steamy shower, I forced myself to assess this morning's situation. Things had gone well despite that nagging feeling I had when I woke up. I managed to train a bit, something that always seemed to cheer me up. Then Bulma mysteriously appeared at my front door, asking for a favor.   


That damn favor.   


I must admit, I was a bit taken aback by Bulma's mention of Trunks' behavior. He had always admired a pretty face and a nice body, especially his own. I chuckled in recollection. But I was truly curious as to his sudden change in personality. Well perhaps not sudden, it has been several years since we last saw each other. People do change, I just never imagined it happening to people that I knew so closely. He hasn't been holding up well, that much was obvious from Bulma. Maybe the stress of such a high-profile job got to him? Maybe all those women were really harpies after his wallet? Maybe... I stopped myself. Enough speculation, I would have plenty of time to figure it out by Friday. But for now I needed to get out of the shower before I become permanently wrinkled.   


Tracking water across the hardwood floor, I headed back into the bedroom and begin anew my search for appropriate attire. Tried and true t-shirt and jeans would be perfect for today.   


I glanced over at the clock on my night table, it was only eleven. As if right on cue, my stomach growled. I toweled my hair on the way to the kitchen, and dropped the damp thing on a chair as I began to scour the pantry and fridge for suitable nourishment.   


I missed living at home, having piping hot meals all ready to devour on the table. But such is the price we pay for independence. Ten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with four glasses of milk would have to satisfy me for now. Chuckling softly, I gave a bit of thanks to whatever powers that be for my job. Otherwise I'd never be able to keep myself fed. I could only imagine what the grocery bills were like for my grandmother with Dad, Grandpa, and Uncle Goten to feed.   


I grabbed my stacked plate and glasses and headed over to the living room, planting myself in front of the television. With sandwich in one hand and remote control in the other, I channel surfed searching for something remotely interesting. Settling for the news, I sat back and gulped down a glass of milk. I nearly sprayed my coffee table again when I saw what the next segment was about.   


"Last night, a near riot was started at the West Capital Convention Center during the Annual Technologies Business Awards. It is believed to have started when the president of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs, in an apparent fit of rage doused his date, the daughter of the chairman of the Technologies Business Council, and the chairman himself with wine. Not standing for the outrage, other Council members struck back at Mr. Briefs. Luckily security managed to stop the conflict before it got out of control. We have some footage from last night."   


There I saw him. He looked absolutely awful, his hair in disarray with dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked so much like his father, especially with that annoyed yet angry look on his face. The news anchor spoke again, "Mr. Briefs declined to comment about the events that occurred at the Convention Center. But the Technologies Council released this statement: The behavior of Mr. Briefs is unacceptable and unbefitting our organization. While such actions would normally demand the exclusion of Capsule Corporation from our membership, the company's exemplary history with us has allowed Mr. Briefs one last chance. Any further negative actions on his part will result in the immediate expulsion of his company."   


I was utterly aghast. No wonder Bulma was here. Expulsion of Capsule Corp. from the Tech. Council would be utterly disastrous. I should have recognized that desperate look her eyes. I sank back into the sofa, now more deeply troubled than ever. I never realized how serious the problem with Trunks was.   


That dead look in his eyes that he gave to the camera, made me shudder. He was far cry from the man I spent that time in space with.   


I forced myself to take a deep breath and sighed deeply, attempting to let the troubles wracking my mind leave with my breath. Needless to say it didn't work. I shut off the television and went to wash the dishes.   


As my hands worked automatically to rinse and wipe my glasses to a sparkling shine, I stared mindlessly out the window. What was I going to do? There was no way I could back out of this thing now. I had agreed and I always keep my word. But this was hardly a simple favor. This was a very dire situation.   


I needed to get my mind off of things. A nice walk in the park or a good book would help ease my mind, yes. I opted for both, ran into my bedroom to grab my sneakers and the latest best seller.   


It was really lovely that day, the leaves were just starting to turn those vivid colors so typical of autumn. A light breeze tickled the back of my neck as I quickened my pace towards the park. I smiled as I saw several small children giggling with their new pet. Suddenly in a flash of brown fur, I found myself staring at the most adorable puppy eyes ever. Its young owner ran after it while I attempted to shield myself from an onslaught of licking and slobbering.   


"Sorry about that lady, he can get kinda hyper." the young boy apologized.   


I just smiled at him and handed the over exuberant puppy over. I wave good-bye to the children and continued on my way.   


A dog would be nice, it's lonely living in that house. I've thought about buying a pet before, but I would always come up with some excuse or another. Maybe this time I won't put it off... or maybe I'm merely looking for a distraction from my current problem. It wouldn't be fair to the dog to make such a decision without careful thinking.   


Before I knew it, the wrought iron park gates were in sight. At last some peace and quiet. I could find a cozy spot on the green and read the afternoon away.   
  


* * *

  


After three hours of intense reading, only interrupted by a light snack from a nearby street vendor, I found myself feeling less negative about my decision. Things will turn out well, they always had before.   


In my reverie, I was oblivious to the storm clouds that suddenly appeared overhead. A clap of thunder in the distance brought me back to reality and the harsh realization that I was going to get wet if I didn't get inside fast.   


Clutching my book to my breast, I made a mad dash to the storefronts on the opposite side of the park. I could have gone faster, but that would have aroused more suspicion than I would have liked. Luckily, I got underneath the canopy without getting too drenched, score one for Pan today.   


I now had several options before me. I could power up to my greatest, letting the rain vaporize upon hitting my energized aura while I fly home, probably alarming the people on the streets and possibly any fighters nearby. Or I could simply call myself a cab and be done with it. But then again, did I really want to go home? Being stuck inside with nary a thing to do did not seem to appeal to me very much. I figured a walk around the city and a bit of window-shopping would be good use of my time.   


But first and foremost, I should buy myself an umbrella.   


I scanned the nearby stores for one that would suit my needs, lo and behold there was one just across the street. Mentally patting myself on the back, I browsed through the selection. I was never a fan of those horribly dull black umbrellas. When it rains, it's dark and dull as it is, no need to have an umbrella bring down an already dour mood. A splash of color never hurt anyone and I found the perfect floral printed umbrella to suit my taste.   


I strolled about in the nearly empty streets, musing about any important purchases I needed to make. I knew I had forgotten something but I merely shrugged it off. Letting myself get lost in the lulling rhythm of falling raindrops, I managed to make my way into the heart of the city.   


It was there that I saw that which had eluded me earlier. Stemming back to the favor, I nearly slapped myself. I needed to buy something to wear on Friday, since my current wardrobe contains nothing appropriate for an upscale business dinner.   


Feeling horridly out of place in my casual clothing amidst the mannequins bedecked in the latest fashions, I began to search for something tasteful yet understated. After an hour-long fruitless search, I was about to give up all hope when sparkle caught the corner of my eye. Obscured by one of the dressing room curtains was the dress I was looking for. Sleek black satin with ruby beading along the neckline, I knew this was the one.   


As I approached the register, feeling impossibly proud at my good fortune, I noticed it had stopped raining. The cashier stared oddly at me, probably wondering why I had such a wide grin plastered on my face. She said nothing though and handed me my purchase.   


Slipping into a side alley, I blasted off for home, keeping high enough so pedestrians would believe the flying object to be a bird instead of me. I landed softly in the backyard, making sure no one saw my lofty approach. Feeling certain that I made it home unseen, I fumbled for my keys and went inside.   


The sun was setting and I could hear my stomach growling at me to feed it. Shaking my head, I pulled out all the leftovers from the fridge and into the living room I went.   


I was nearly done with my dinner when I finally found a quality movie to watch. Kicking back, I sprawled out on the sofa and let myself be consumed by the riveting plot line.   
  


* * *

  


Credits rolled by and I stood up and stretched. I never expected the movie to end that way, but I can safely say it kept me well entertained. Finding myself much more tired than I had expected, I left my dishes on the table and made my way to the bedroom.   


Things didn't turn out as bad as I thought they would, I chuckled softly. Things may work out after all.   


And with that, I turned out the light and fell into a dreamless slumber.   
  



	3. Dinner and a Decision

  


Summary: More of Pan's thoughts on Trunks before Friday finally comes around. Dinner leads to an interesting decision on Pan's part.   
  
  


**Chapter 3: Dinner and a Decision**   
  
  


The week went by slowly at first and I found myself grasping for something, anything to pass the time. The ennui was especially overpowering at work, so I decided to focus my energies on discovering as much as I could about the dinner on Friday. Who was going to attend, what business was to be discussed, I needed to be well informed in order to sound remotely intelligent amongst all those corporate bigwigs. The last thing I needed was to upset Trunks, heavens knows he didn't need anything else aggravating him.   


While on my intensive search, I came upon several interesting accounts of Trunks' odd behavior. Stemming back several months, he had been having very notable relationship difficulties, usually resulting in public outbursts. A bit appalled by the extent and details of some of the stories, I ceased my search, content with the information I had gathered already. It would have to be enough.   


But these things had gotten my mind stirring. How in the world would Trunks react to me?   


It had been nearly five years since we last saw each other, and while personally I didn't think I had changed all that much, it was quite apparent he had.   


I must admit though, the slight changes I had undergone in that time may seem drastic in comparison to that young girl who traveled across the galaxy. After five years of an office job, I had grown accustomed to dressing and presenting myself in a more feminine manner. But in my leisure time, I still preferred jeans and t-shirts. I still had a love of fighting and training; despite the fact my career put some serious constraints on the time I could devote to them. Yes, in spite of the apparent overt changes, I was still the same old Pan.   


The same couldn't be said for Trunks though. I should have made a better effort to keep in contact with Trunks; we had been close throughout my high school and college years. I would often stop by at Capsule Corp. when I needed a break from my roommate, my studies, or just felt like being lazy. He would always be up to keep me entertained. But that all changed after I graduated. I found myself with far too much work to goof off with him, and my long hours left me exhausted. I just didn't have time for him anymore. Only after a recent promotion were my hours cut back, allowing me much more free time to do as I pleased. But the damage was done. Too wrapped up in my own life, I had forgotten about Trunks and all those good times we had together.   


Maybe it was my fault we had lost touch. But then again, he did have a phone and two legs, not to even mention the ability to fly. What stopped him from contacting me?   


Probably the same thing that had stopped me. Our jobs.   


That is what we get to have to work for a living. We can't all live off of tournament money like my grandparents did; fighting wasn't my entire life, merely a part of it.   


Speaking of which, there was work that needed to be done. There was no more time to let my thoughts wander.   


Kept busy by a sudden onslaught of paperwork, Friday was here in the blink of an eye.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


I dressed carefully and a bit nervously. I had to present myself properly, making sure not a hair was out of place. Admiring myself in a full-length mirror, I nodded in satisfaction at the result.   


A fast and furious drive got me to Capsule Corp. on time. I quickly encapsulated my car and strode over the expansive lawn.   


But loud noises originating from inside the building stopped me in my tracks. Bulma's voice sure could carry and I winced when an unexpectedly shrill remark rang through the air.   


Nearing the door, the argument was audible and deciding prudence would be wise in this situation, I listened for a moment.   


"Trunks! You will listen to every word I say. I do not want anymore of those displays you seem so fond of as late. You can't just think about yourself in these matters, the future of Capsule Corporation is at stake and I will not have your childish behavior bring it down!"   


I stepped back quickly, surprised at the venom in Bulma's words.   


"Are you even paying attention to me? Damnit Trunks! Vegeta make him listen."   


Vegeta merely growled a short response. "Listen to your mother."   


"Whatever. Mom, could you please shut up? I've heard all of this before and I'm not surprised you value your little company more than me. But don't worry Mother, I'll be that good little boy you so want tonight."   


I trembled noticeably as I reached for the doorbell. This was not what I had wanted to walk in on. With a small burst of confidence, I made my presence known.   


"That should be your date, Trunks. Remember what I said, I don't want you upsetting her at all. Now go get the door."   


"I'll be sure not to upset whatever little bitch you decided to set me up with. Hrmph!" His voice just dripped with sarcasm.   


The front door swung wide open, and there I stood face to face with him.   


"Well at least she found a pretty one and nothing seems fake. I hope you didn't set your expectations too high, I sure didn't."   


Taken aback by Trunks' harsh words, I realized he didn't recognize me at all. There could be no other explanation for his actions.   


I spoke meekly. "May I come in?"   


"Sure, why not?" He just stood to the side and stared at something beyond the window while I passed by.   


I wandered into the living room to find Bulma standing, with Vegeta not far behind.   


Facing the older woman, I asked, "You didn't tell him who his date was?"   


Bulma was about to answer when Trunks interrupted her. "And why would I need to know who my date was?"   


Aggravated by her son's aloofness, she turned to him. "Trunks, I am honestly surprised you don't recognize who your date is. Maybe then you'd treat her with more of the respect she deserves."   


The look in his eyes seriously questioned his mother's statement.   


"I suppose introductions are in order then. Trunks, meet your lovely date, Pan."   


"P-pan?" He glanced at me curiously, not quite sure what to make of me. "You look different." And quickly, all surprise and emotion disappeared from his face.   


"Well two had better get going, the limo should be here any minute."   


We rode over in silence. He kept staring out the window, the way someone does when they have a lot on their mind and don't want to be bothered. He occasionally glanced over at me, but just as I would attempt to strike up a conversation, he would turn away.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


In my opinion, the dinner went reasonably well. Trunks remained quiet, except when spoken to. That left the bulk of the social conversation on my part and I seemed to have charmed his business partners. I wowed them with my take on the recent ups and downs of the economy and the prospective future of the technologies market. I beamed, proud of proving myself to these stodgy corporate types that I wasn't just another pretty face. But not all aspects were so positive. What did unnerve me a bit was the way Trunks glanced over at me during dinner. I caught him in the act several times, but when I would attempt to make eye contact, he would look the other way. His behavior left me quiet puzzled. I didn't get it at first. But after careful consideration and observation, the answer revealed itself to me in a burst of enlightenment. It seemed poor Trunks had a very hard time reconciling the woman that stood before him and the little rambunctious Pan he used to know.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Before I knew it, the dinner was over and we bade farewell to our dining companions. It was obvious that in spite of Trunks' silence that evening, he radiated an almost tangible aura of misery. And being the type of person that I am, I couldn't stand an old friend suffering like that. It was time to take some actions.   


I broke the uncomfortable silence in the limo. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"   


He glanced my way and shook his head. "Why do you want to know?"   


"Trunks, it'd take a blind man not to notice how miserable you've been tonight. And from what I've heard, it's been this way for a while. So tomorrow night, I am going to pick you up at eight o'clock, we are going to dinner and then going out for drinks afterwards. You are going to have a good time, even if I have to beat the fun into your bloody carcass." I spoke so forcefully; all he could do was blink.   


Shaking himself out of his initial surprise, he started to chuckle; the first sign of positive emotion I saw in him all night.   


The limo stopped, having reached its final destination. I still awaited his response so I nudged him a little more.   


"Well Trunks? What is your answer? Refusing the strongest woman in the world isn't the wisest idea you know." I folded my arms and gave him my most menacing stare.   


He stepped out of the car and turned around to face me.   


"Okay," he said quietly. "I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Pan." And with that, he walked away.   


"Goodnight Trunks," I whispered quietly to myself.   
  



End file.
